


Step by step (Шаг за шагом)

by KrutikovaMary



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrutikovaMary/pseuds/KrutikovaMary
Summary: Henry gets new camera, new friend and...new love?
Relationships: Eileen Galvin/Henry Townshend, Walter Sullivan/Henry Townshend
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Step by step (Шаг за шагом)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so don`t hesitate to leave comments and suggestions. Thank you for reading!

1.

Генри Таунсенд всегда любил фотографировать. Смотреть на вещи сквозь линзу видоискателя, представляя, что не являешься часть этого мира, было приятно и комфортно. Его новый фотоаппарат был подарком от матери - в честь совершеннолетия и заодно в честь поступления в университет – денег в семье было немного. Зачисление в университет штата Мэн в Ороно до настоящего времени было самым счастливым событием в жизни юноши, не считая нового подарка, конечно. Детство Генри было не особенно сентиментальным. Отец ушел, когда мальчику было тринадцать, к большому облегчению остальных членов семьи – мужчина любил выпить и часто поколачивал жену и сына. Однако деньги он зарабатывал неплохие и с его уходом пришлось, что называется, потуже затянуть пояса. 

Генри всегда нравилось снимать окружающий его мир – старинные улочки тихих маленьких городков американского северо-запада, окружающие их леса и луга и вообще все, что могло показаться ему живописным и притягивающим взгляд. Но не людей. С людьми у Генри вообще были сложные отношения. Не то чтобы он их не любил (хотя многие его знакомые, в том числе и мать, утверждали обратное), скорее не понимал и не мог долгое время находиться в чьей-либо компании. Именно поэтому Генри не мог объяснить, чем привлек его вид того юноши, сидящего на берегу реки с задумчивым видом.

Было воскресенье, долгожданный выходной после первой, весьма изматывающей учебной недели. Все эти дни Генри знакомился с кампусом, преподавателями, сокурсниками и учебным планом. Все казалось незнакомым, волнующим и странным, так что под конец парень был настолько измотан, что первым делом после завтрака отправился к реке Стилуотер, чтобы немного побыть в тишине, не забыв прихватить фотоаппарат, конечно. Очевидно, что многих студентов также посетила идея провести свободное время на природе, благо погода еще стояла теплая, хотя в воздухе уже появился едва уловимый запах осени. Генри пришлось побродить по берегу, чтобы найти уединенное место и именно тогда он обнаружил сидящего на камне длинноволосого парня, одетого в синее пальто. Первым порывом было немедленно уйти, однако что-то словно удерживало его на месте и не давало сделать шаг. Тогда он поднял камеру, поднес к лицу и сделал снимок. Генри осознал свою ошибку слишком поздно, когда щелчок затвора вывел парня из оцепенения и он, обернувшись, медленно поднялся с места и двинулся к Генри. Выглядел он при этом угрожающе, хотя лицо оставалось спокойным.

\- Отдай мне это. – сказал парень, протягивая руку вперед. Голос его был негромким, но твердым и решительным.

Генри сделал шаг назад, прижав камеру к груди. 

-Отдай. – повторил парень, уже взявшись за ремень с явным намерением применить силу, если понадобится.

Генри не мог этого допустить и быстро сказал:

\- Пожалуйста, не разбивай ее. Она совсем новая, это подарок моей матери. Я удалю снимок, обещаю. Просто дай мне проявить пленку, и я отдам тебе фото. Скажи мне номер своей комнаты я и принесу его тебе уже на следующей неделе.

Неизвестно, что именно из этого потока слов произвело большее впечатление на парня, но он отпустил камеру и, нахмурившись, отступил на шаг назад.

\- Комната 302, Оак Холл.

2.

В последующие дня Генри не мог перестать думать о своем обещании. Чудом избежав потери своей единственной ценности, он не раз корил себя за беспечность. О чем он думал, когда снимал незнакомца без его разрешения? Что именно побудило его сделать фото? Генри был уверен, что еще легко отделался, так как парень мог обратиться в полицию или, проигнорировав мольбы, разбить камеру. Никогда до этого люди не привлекали такого внимания Генри, и он не мог понять, что же было особенного в этом человеке. Он был студентом того же университета и судя по названию кампуса, учился на медицинском факультете. С твердым намерением как можно скорее израсходовать пленку, Генри решил не мудрствовать и снять свою комнату и кампус и отправить эти фото матери. Однако врожденный вкус и чувство прекрасного не давали юноше просто отщелкать кадры и он провел несколько вечеров, ловя закат в отражении речной глади. Наконец, все было проявлено, и конверт с фотографиями лежал перед Генри. Смысла оттягивать неизбежное больше не было и парень отправился на поиски общежития. Комната 302 ожидаемо оказалась на 3 этаже небольшого, окруженного плотно обступившего его деревьями здания. Подняв руку, чтобы постучать, Генри запоздало спохватился, что владельца комнаты может не оказаться на месте. Пока он раздумывал, что лучше сделать – прийти в другой раз, просунуть фото под дверь или все-таки попытать удачи, дверь открылась и Генри оказался лицом к лицу со своим старым знакомым. Тот молча и выжидательно смотрел на него, словно не понимая, чем обязан визиту. Решив взять инициативу в свои руки, Генри сбивчиво заговорил:

-Привет! Эмм, вот твое фото, как я обещал. Можешь порвать его или выбросить, хотя оно получилось довольно неплохо, ну, на мой взгляд. Я обычно не фотографирую людей, но не смог удержаться и не снять тебя. То есть, я хотел сказать «сфотографировать», а не снять, конечно. Еще раз прости за неудобства, надеюсь, я не очень тебя побеспокоил. 

Проходящий в этот момент по коридору студент, увидев незнакомца у двери своего однокурсника, крикнул:

-Завел себе дружка, Салливан? 

Генри удивленно обернулся, чтобы увидеть реакцию «Салливана», однако лицо того оставалось бесстрастным.

-Тебе еще что-то нужно? – спросил он и не получив ответа от растерянного собеседника, бесцеремонно закрыл дверь прямо перед носом у Генри. Тот, еще немного потоптавшись на месте, развернулся и пошел к выходу.

Оставшись один, Салливан направился к мусорному ведру, стоящему у стола в углу. Он хотел без раздумий выбросить фото, однако что-то заставило его остановиться и вглядеться в снимок. Раньше его фотографировали только раз – когда оформляли пропуск для университетских корпусов, библиотеки и других учебных зданий. На том фото он выглядел скованно, и его неловкость буквально ощущалась через бумагу. Однако на этом снимке он выглядел иначе – расслабленно и задумчиво. Он него словно веяло умиротворением и спокойствием. Немного поколебавшись, Салливан, вздохнув, положил фото в нижний ящик стола. Выбросить снимок он всегда успеет.

3.

Генри спешил на лекцию. Учеба обычно давалась ему легко, но обилие новой информации, смена обстановки и недосып оказывали свое воздействие. И вот теперь он, обычно пунктуальный, опаздывал, увлекшись написанием эссе о влиянии древнегреческой культуры на живопись 17 века. Однако во дворе одного из корпусов он был вынужден задержаться. Его привлек вид студентов, стоящих полукругом вокруг Салливана и оскорбляющих его: «Урод!», «Ты что, родился в этом пальто?», «Ты когда-нибудь моешь голову, придурок?», «Почему у тебя такой жалкий вид?». До физических оскорблений дело пока не дошло, но по лицу Салливана было понятно, что он сдерживается из последних сил, чтобы не ударить обидчиков. Генри, не понаслышке знающий о том, что такое издевательства и травля, решительно протолкался сквозь толпу в центр круга.

-Оставьте его в покое! Какое вы имеете право его обижать? Что он вам сделал?

Внимание немедленно переключилось на него и поток шуток, оскорблений и угроз посыпался теперь и на Генри. Прозвучавший через пару минут звонок немного охладил пыл студентов и, выкрикнув напоследок еще пару непристойностей, они скрылись в здании. Генри обернулся:

-Ты в порядке? – спросил он парня.

Тот смерил его злобным взглядом:

-Почему ты за меня вступился? Что тебе от меня нужно?

Ошеломленный, Генри отпрянул. Он не ожидал благодарности, конечно, и не только потому что его появление не только не смягчило, но еще больше усугубило ситуацию. Однако такая грубость была совсем неожиданной. Салливан развернулся и зашагал в сторону учебного корпуса. Опомнившись, Генри крикнул ему вслед:

-Подожди! Как тебя зовут?

Он был уверен, что не получит ответа, но парень обернулся и, поколебавшись, сказал:

-Уолтер Салливан.

-Приятно познакомиться. А меня зовут Таунсенд. То есть это моя фамилия! Мое имя Генри.

Уолтер смерил его слегка недоверчивым взглядом и молча отвернувшись, отправился на занятия. Он чувствовал себя странно – никогда раньше не защищал его, тем более от чистого сердца. Это было новое ощущение и Уолтеру еще предстояло разобраться с ним.

4.

Войдя в переполненную столовую пару недель спустя, Генри понял, что крайне неудачно выбрал время для обеда. Помещение было переполнено, и парень решил было отправиться куда-нибудь еще, когда заметил одинокую фигуру в синем пальто за столом в углу. Поколебавшись, он решил, что искать другое место будет слишком долго и направился к Салливану.

-Привет! У тебя не занято? Хотя, глупый вопрос, я вижу, что не занято. Просто, я хотел спросить, можно мне сесть с тобой? Все остальные места заняты, а у меня через пятнадцать минут семинар, и мне хотелось бы успеть еще почитать конспекты…В общем, ты можешь отказать мне, но…

Генри осекся, напоровшись на взгляд Уолтера.

-Ты всегда так много разговариваешь? – спросил он.

-Нет, обычно я с трудом заговариваю с людьми.

-Да, я вижу. – Скептически изогнув бровь, ответил Уолтер. Однако он пододвинул свой стул, молча давая согласие сесть рядом с собой. Он в некотором роде чувствовал себя обязанным Генри за то, что тот вступился за него, и, не совсем понимая это чувство, надеялся, что ответная любезность положит конец его размышлениям.

Генри сел за стол и принялся за еду. Однако молчание продлилось недолго. Он словно чувствовал, что нужно как-нибудь завязать разговор.

-На каком факультете ты учишься, что изучаешь?

-Хирургию.

-Хочешь стать хирургом? Это, наверное, интересная профессия, хотя и сложная. Почему именно это?

-Мне нравится резать людей.

Ошарашенный ответом Генри решил не углубляться в эту тему, не совсем понимая, шутит ли его собеседник или нет.

-А я изучаю искусство. Мне нравится фотографировать и рисовать. В мое обучение входит посещение музеев, выставок и прочего такого. У тебя же тоже будет практика? Что вы будете делать?

-Резать трупы. – Последовал немедленный ответ.

Генри хмыкнул:

-Почему-то я так и думал.

Уолтер смерил его строгим взглядом и вернулся к толстенному справочнику, который читал до этого. Еще несколько минут прошли в молчании. Наконец Генри поднялся и сказал:

-Спасибо за компанию и, эмм, за разговор. Всего хорошего, Уолтер!

Явно удивленный тем, что Генри помнит его имя, Салливан тихо ответил:

-Пока, Генри.

5.

В следующие дни Генри и Уолтер виделись мельком еще трижды, однако каждый раз времени было недостаточно, чтобы заговорить. Однако при встрече Генри всегда говорил «Привет» и Уолтер кивал ему в ответ. Как-то вечером в библиотеке, готовясь к выступлению на ближайшем семинаре, Генри увидел Уолтера, сидящего несколькими рядами правее. Первым его порывом было подойти и поздороваться, однако, поколебавшись, Генри решил не беспокоить парня. Его не отпускало чувство, что он действует чересчур навязчиво и может отпугнуть своим поведением. По его наблюдениям, Уолтер больше ни с кем не общался, и всегда сидел один, погруженный в книгу или конспект. Генри задумался, смогли бы они стать друзьями. На первый взгляд, у них могло быть что-то общее, но, с другой стороны, они совершенно не знали друг друга. Генри до сих пор так и не смог понять, что же привлекало его в Уолтере. Он испытывал жалость и сочувствие из-за насмешек над парнем, отвращение к его обидчикам, желание подбодрить и поддержать. С другой стороны, он не был уверен, что испытывает к нему Уолтер. Скорее всего, для него Генри очередной надоедливый субъект, вмешивающийся в размеренную жизнь. Вздохнув, парень вернулся к работе. 

6.

Через неделю у Генри наконец появилась возможность узнать об Уолтере побольше. Придя на обед в столовую, менее заполненную в этот раз, он сразу заметил фигуру на привычном месте в углу. Генри прямиком направился туда и, подойдя ближе, поздоровался. Уолтер, подняв голову от очередного учебника, ответил на приветствие и молча пододвинулся ближе к окну, освобождая место за столом.

-Как у тебя дела? – Спросил Генри. – Как тебе учеба? И, эм, ты не против, что я снова сел к тебе?

Уолтер покачал головой:

-Я уже смирился с тем, что ты не оставишь меня в покое.

Смущенный, Генри сделал попытку встать:

-Прости, я не хотел беспокоить.

-Все в порядке. – Поспешно сказал Уолтер. – Я не против.

Генри снова сел и молча принялся за еду.

-Мне нравится учиться, хотя иногда бывает сложно. – Тихо сказал Уолтер. – А тебе?

Генри широко улыбнулся, радуясь тому, что наконец завязалась беседа.

-Мне тоже нравится учиться, программа увлекательная и профессора преподносят материал очень интересно. Из какого ты города?

-Я провел всю жизнь в маленьком городке под названием Сайлент Хилл, но родился я…в другом месте.

-Я был в Сайлент Хилле! Это курорт, там еще такое красивое большое озеро.

Уолтер согласно закивал:

-Да, я жил рядом. Оно называется Толука.

-Точно! Тебе очень повезло. Наверное, это очень здорово – жить в таком красивом месте.

Лицо Уолтера на секунду застыло, и он медленно проговорил:

-Да, наверное…

Генри почувствовал неловкость и поспешил сменить тему. Парни проговорили еще некоторое время, в основном обсуждая учебу, пока Генри не спохватился, что ему пора идти на собрание.

-Увидимся еще как-нибудь! Хорошего тебе дня, Уолтер.

-Пока, Генри. – Последовал неизменный ответ.

7.

Генри пробирался между кустов на берегу реки Стилуотер. Зажав в одной руке камеру, другой он отодвинул ветку с пожелтевшими листьями и вышел почти к самой воде. Его взору открылся знакомый вид – фигура в синем пальто, сидящая на камнях. Испытывая острое ощущение дежавю, Генри двинулся назад, не желая мешать. Услышав, как хрустнула ветка, Уолтер быстро обернулся, однако его лицо расслабилось, когда он увидел, кто перед ним.

-Привет. – Сказал он.

-Привет. – Улыбнулся Генри. – Вот мы и снова встретились, и на том же месте. Но я могу уйти, если хочешь, без обид.

-Нет, останься. Только обещай, что ты больше не будешь меня фотографировать.

-Конечно! Прости меня за тот раз, сам не знаю, что на меня нашло.

Уолтер кивнул, но, вопреки ожиданиям Генри, не вернулся к книге, а смотрел на Генри выжидательно, слегка склонив голову набок. Наконец он нарушил молчание:

-Ты сказал, что это подарок от матери. – Кивнув на камеру, сказал он.

-Да, в честь поступления. Мне всегда нравилось фотографировать, у меня вся комната была увешана снимками. Однако мой предыдущий фотоаппарат пришлось продать, и я долго страдал из-за этого. Мама долго копила, чтобы купить мне новый и я очень дорожу ее подарком. А твоя семья? Чем они занимаются?

-У меня нет семьи.

-Как это?

-Я сирота.

-Где же ты жил все эти годы?

-В приюте.

-Но ты знал своих родителей?

-Нет.

-Понятно. – Сказал Генри и, немного помолчав, неловко добавил. – Мне жаль.

Уолтер удивленно поднял брови:

-Почему ты извиняешься? Все…нормально. 

Желая перевести разговор, Генри рассказал о своей семье и, в особенности, об отце, добавив после некоторой паузы:

-Иногда я начинаю думать, что настоящая семья – это люди, которых мы выбираем сами, а не те, с которыми мы обязаны жить и общаться, не имея выбора. 

Уолтер, казалось, тщательно обдумывал сказанное и наконец сказал:

-Думаю, ты прав.

8.

Первый снег ознаменовал скорое приближение Рождества и, самое главное, долгожданных каникул. Мать уговорила Генри приехать на праздник, и он не мог отказаться. Однако, растроганный рассказом Уолтера о его детстве, твердо решил сделать ему подарок на Рождество. Некоторое время он перебирал идеи – все подарки казались ему или чересчур личными, или чересчур предсказуемыми, или, банально, чересчур дорогими. В конце он решил купить набор из теплой шапки, шарфа и перчаток, так как по его ощущению, у Уолтера не было ничего теплее его синего плаща, и он постоянно ходил с насморком после наступления холодов. Свой подарок он решил дополнить несколькими собственными фотографиями Сайлент Хилла, которые он попросил свою мать прислать ему из дома. Генри долго колебался, не зная, стоит ли дарить фото, так как с городом могут быть связаны не самые приятные воспоминания, но потом решил, что в крайнем случае Уолтер выбросит их. Несколько дней Генри носил подарки с собой, надеясь, как обычно, встретить Уолтера в столовой или на берегу реки, однако занятый подготовкой к экзаменам, он нигде не появлялся. Наконец Генри понял, что надеяться на удачу больше нет смысла и решил прийти в комнату Уолтера. Постучав и не дождавшись ответа, Генри твердо решил дождаться возвращения Салливана и сел на пол у двери. Проходящие мимо студенты бросали на него странные взгляды, но никто ничего не сказал. Наконец, когда Генри раздумывал, не прийти ли в другой раз, Уолтер появился в конце коридора, едва перебирая ноги. Выглядел он измученным, с заметными кругами под глазами и спутанными волосами, но довольным. При его виде Генри вскочил на ноги:

-Привет! Ты в порядке? Как экзамены? Когда ты в последний раз спал?

Уолтер, казалось, не особенно удивленный визитом, устало улыбнулся:

-Все хорошо. Я сдал сегодня еще один, заключительный экзамен. А вот на последний вопрос ответить не смогу – я не помню, когда спал.

Генри обеспокоенно вглядывался в его лицо, пока Уолтер открывал дверь.

\- Поздравляю со сдачей экзаменов. Надеюсь, теперь у тебя будет время отдохнуть. Завтра я еду домой, поэтому подарок решил подарить сейчас.

Уолтер, устало опустившийся на кровать, вышел из оцепенения и спросил:

-Подарок? Какой подарок?

-Рождество же! Я купил тебе подарок. С праздником!

С этими словами он вручил пакет Уолтеру. Тот недоверчиво уставился на него:

-Это мне?

-Кому же еще? По-моему, тебе срочно нужно выспаться. Давай уже! Я не знал, понравится ли тебе, поэтому открывай скорее.

Уолтер осторожно взял пакет в руки и медленно проговорил:

-Мне никогда раньше не дарили подарков…

Генри молча сел рядом, не зная, что сказать. Уолтер, немного придя в себя от удивления, аккуратно развернул пакет и достал подарки. Некоторое время он молча перебирал их, осторожно трогая и поглаживая пальцами мягкую ткань, потом поднял голову и Генри увидел в его глазах слезы.

-Спасибо большое…Только у меня ничего нет для тебя! – Спохватился Уолтер.

-Не думай об этом, все нормально.

Они молча посидели рядом некоторое время, почти касаясь плечами друг друга. Наконец Генри поднялся:

-Мне пора идти, я еще не собирал вещи. Кстати, в пакете есть также фото Сайлент Хилла. Это мои фотографии, которые я сделал много лет назад. Там в основном озеро, маяк, парк Розуотер и еще пара достопримечательностей. Я не знал, стоит ли их тебе давать, но…

Генри запнулся, не зная, как именно объяснить свой поступок, однако Уолтер с улыбкой прервал его:

-Не переживай, это действительно красивое место и тебе удалось передать это через пленку. С Рождеством, Генри и спасибо еще раз.

9.

-Маленький гаденыш, что тебе здесь нужно? Что? Ищешь своего друга? Вздор, у тебя не может быть друзей! Ты никому не нужен, даже собственным родителям! Убирайся отсюда! – удар, он падает на холодный каменный пол, перед глазами все расплывается.

Уолтер лежал в постели, вспоминая свое детство. На улице падал снег, было Рождество. Лампу он не включал, но света фонаря за окном хватало, чтобы рассмотреть подаренные Генри фотографии. Они вызывали противоречивые чувства – с одной стороны, вызывая в памяти картины долгих лет в приюте, полных одиночества, унижений, побоев и голода, а с другой стороны, они были подарены человеком, который до сих пор относился к Уолтеру с добротой и теплом. Уолтер не понимал Генри – что он хочет, чего добивается своим поведением? Салливан привык не доверять людям, относиться к ним настороженно, иногда враждебно. Платили ему той же монетой, в лучшем случае не замечая его присутствия. Однако с Генри все было иначе – Уолтер сразу почувствовал странное влечение и доверие к парню. Тот не казался злым или мстительным, был вежлив и дружелюбен, несмотря на холодность и недоверие Уолтера. Однако у последнего до сих пор в голове звучал голос: «Ты никому не нужен, у тебя не может быть друзей!» Уолтер со вздохом перевернулся в кровати. Сможет ли Уолтер стать другом, и, самое главное, захочет ли Генри? Потому что Уолтер вдруг понял, что ему самому этого очень бы хотелось.

10.

Генри появился на пороге его комнаты всего пару дней спустя:

-Сюрприз! Угадай, кто вернулся пораньше?

-Ты вообще был дома? – с улыбкой глядя на запорошенного снегом Генри, спросил Уолтер, впуская его внутрь.

-Конечно, был! Я даже привез тебе мясной пирог от моей матери. Он немного помялся, но должен остаться таким же вкусным. Просто я подумал, что тебе здесь скучно одному и вот...

Генри принялся снимать пальто и шапку и отряхивать ноги от снега. Уолтер взял переданный ему контейнер с едой, внимательно наблюдая за парнем.

-Я хотел у тебя кое-что спросить… - Неуверенно начал он. - Ты можешь отказаться, но…

-Уолтер, ты можешь спрашивать у меня что угодно.

-Хорошо. – Уолтер вздохнул и продолжил. – Генри, ты хочешь быть моим другом?

Лицо Генри вытянулось, и он вскочил на ноги:

-Ты что, шутишь?

-Если ты скажешь «нет», ничего страшного. – Поспешно уверил его Уолтер, озадаченный такой внезапной и бурной реакцией.

-Я думал, мы давно друзья!

-Но мы никогда не говорили об этом.

-По-твоему, я должен был встать на одно колено и сделать предложение? Это было очевидно!

-У меня никогда не было друга, я не знаю, как это делается!

Оба замолчали, уставившись друг на друга, тяжело дыша. Наконец Уолтер спросил:

-Так что?

Генри усмехнулся и протянул ему руку:

-Уолтер Салливан, я официально заявляю, что буду твоим другом.

11.

Оставшийся учебный год пролетел незаметно, не омраченный никакими потрясениями. Генри и Уолтер с каждым днем становились все ближе, постепенно открываясь и доверяя друг другу все больше. Теперь они постоянно ели вместе, готовились к занятиям в комнате одного или другого и проводили выходные, гуляя по берегу реки. Генри удалось даже пару раз вытащить Уолтера в кино и тот был абсолютно заворожен атмосферой кинотеатра, его запахами, звуками и самим действом. Они разговаривали обо всем – о своем детстве, мечтах и планах на жизнь, об учебе и преподавателях. Уолтер перестал тщательно подбирать каждое слово при разговоре, как он привык делать это с другими людьми, все чаще улыбался и шутил. Оказалось, что у него весьма специфическое чувство юмора, которое, однако, очень нравилось Генри. Однажды утром Уолтер проснулся и понял, что он счастлив. Это было непривычно, необычно, но очень приятно. Улыбаясь и потягиваясь, он быстро оделся и побежал на встречу с Генри.

Подходило время экзаменов – учебы становилось все больше, а времени на сон – все меньше. Уолтер, лучший студент в своей группе, получил высшие баллы за все экзамены, за что Генри недолго и беззлобно поддразнивал его. Ему самому предстояло сдать последний, и самый сложный экзамен – «История искусств», из-за чего он изрядно нервничал, хотя Уолтер старался всячески подбадривать его. В день экзамена Генри, бледный и невыспавшийся, не мог ни есть, ни пить.

-Я буду держать за тебя пальцы, все получится, не волнуйся. – Успокаивал его Уолтер. – Я подожду тебя у аудитории, и когда ты сдашь экзамен…

-Если сдам.

-Когда сдашь, мы сходим в кафе и отметим это, хорошо? Я куплю тебе два, нет, три стакана твоего любимого шоколадного молока.

Генри поднял глаза и мягко улыбнулся:

-Ты потрясающий, ты знаешь это?

Уолтер, застигнутый врасплох, на секунду замер, не зная, что ответить.

…

Через два часа дверь аудитории медленно открылась и Генри, едва сдерживая ликование, осторожно закрыл ее за собой. Потом он издал победный клич и бросился к ожидавшему его Уолтеру, крепко обнимая его:

-Я сделал это, я сделал это!

Опешивший Уолтер, не привыкший к объятьям, неловко прижал к себе Генри в ответ. Он привык, что обычно физический контакт с другим человеком не сулит ничего хорошего, но в этот раз все было иначе – тепло и знакомый запах Генри не были отталкивающими или пугающими, наоборот, странным образом успокаивали. 

-Уолтер, прием!

Голос Генри вывел парня из задумчивости, и он осторожно разжал руки.

-Поздравляю, я не сомневался в твоих способностях. Ты долго и упорно готовился, и это закономерный результат.

-Не заговаривай мне зубы. Ты обещал молочный коктейль!

12.

На лето оба решили остаться в городе. Уолтер устроился на подработку в местный госпиталь. Его взяли с радостью, учитывая отличные оценки и рекомендацию декана. Генри, съездив на пару недель домой, начал работать в кофейне. Кофе он не любил, предпочитая чай, но зарплата была неплохая, а смены можно было выбрать самому, что позволяло работать у профессора, преподававшего художественную фотографию, помогая ему и набираясь опыта. Неожиданно увлечение Генри фотографией оказалось полезным для кофейни – ему доверили выкладывать фотографии еды и напитков в Инстаграм, где они собирали множество восторженных отзывов. К тому же сотрудникам разрешали съедать не купленную за день еду, поэтому, когда Уолтер заходил вечером после работы, парни устраивали настоящий пир. 

13.

Одним погожим июльским днем, когда у обоих был выходной, они решили устроить пикник. Удобно расположившись на одеяле, расстеленном на берегу реки, они с удовольствием поедали куски фруктового пирога и сэндвичей, запивая все это прохладным лимонадом. Беседа текла неспешно.

-Как же хорошо здесь. – Лениво проговорил Генри, откинувшись на спину.

Уолтер устроился рядом и согласно кивнул:

-Погода отличная. Я так рад, что мне удалось уехать из этого чертового приюта, получить грант и поступить сюда. Наконец-то я могу делать, что хочу, и никто не смеет мной помыкать и указывать. 

-Там было совсем плохо, да?

-Совсем. В первый раз меня избили, когда мне было пять. Потом побои стали привычным делом. Нас учили читать по церковным книгам и с тех пор я ненавижу Библию, Бога и прочую религиозную чушь. Нас наказывали за любые ошибки. Если они считали, что мы провинились в чем-то более серьезном, нас отправляли в специальную тюрьму. Я слышал, некоторые дети умирали там. Нас не кормили иногда по несколько дней и держали взаперти неделями. Я хотел вырваться оттуда, сколько себя помню - пару раз пытался сбежать, но меня всегда находили, и наказание было суровым. Мне хотелось выплеснуть свою злобу, тоже причинить кому-нибудь боль. И я решил, что быть хирургом – именно то, что мне нужно. Все свободное время я изучал медицинские книги и справочники – денег на обучение не было, поэтому мне необходимо было получить грант. Никто не верил, что у меня получится. Видел бы ты их лица, когда мне пришло письмо о зачислении. 

Генри, успокаивающе похлопал Уолтера по плечу, потом, поколебавшись, тихо проговорил:

\- Мой отец тоже бил нас – меня и маму. Ей, конечно, больше доставалось, но она терпела, надеясь, что он исправится, и не желая оставаться одна с ребенком и своей маленькой зарплатой. Однако когда он напился в очередной раз и вывихнул мне руку, это стало последней каплей. Она выгнала его из дома, пригрозив вызвать полицию. С тех пор я его не видел. Ничего, это все в прошлом. А у нас – у нас все будет хорошо.

Они помолчали некоторое время, потом Уолтер сказал задумчиво:

-Мы… Как ты думаешь, почему мы подружились с тобой, тем более так легко?

-Понятия не имею. Вначале я часто задавал себе этот вопрос. У меня не было близких друзей и я никогда особенно не переживал из-за этого. Мне было хорошо одному, и я мог оставаться самим собой, не подстраиваясь под других. Но когда появился ты, я понял, что можно быть самим собой и рядом с кем-то еще.

Снова наступило молчание, и Уолтер подумал было, что Генри уснул, когда тот повернулся на бок и уставился на него с хитрым видом:

-А теперь признавайся мне, кто тебе нравится!

-Больше всего мне нравится профессор Гарланд – ее стиль преподавания и методы подачи материала весьма удачно сочетаются с…

Уолтер осекся и обиженно нахмурился, когда Генри расхохотался.

-Я спрашивал тебя не про это! Нравится ли тебе кто-нибудь, ну, знаешь, романтически?

Вопрос ввел Уолтера в ступор. 

-Нет, то есть, не знаю. Я никогда не думал об этом.

-Ничего, у тебя еще все впереди.

14.

Остаток лета пролетел быстро. Парни еще несколько раз ходили на пикник, а на день рождения Генри, который оказался на две недели раньше, чем у Уолтера, из-за чего их решили отметить вместе, отправились в парк развлечений. Там Уолтер наконец разрешил сфотографировать себя и Генри, воспользовавшись этим, устроил им целую фотосессию. Было много солнца, смеха и радости. Проявив пленку, один комплект фотографий Генри отдал Уолтеру, который сразу же развесил их на стене, а один, особенно удачный снимок, поставил в рамку на столе. Генри тоже повесил фото, сделав из нескольких коллаж и пририсовав себе и Уолтеру котелки и трости.

15.

Начало учебного года, как всегда, было загруженным и немного хаотичным. Кампус снова наполнялся студентами и везде было шумно. Устроившись за своим любимым столиком в углу за обедом, Генри и Уолтер были поглощены беседой, когда услышали:

-К вам можно присоединиться?

Оба удивленно подняли головы, и у Генри открылся рот от изумления. Перед ними стояла очень симпатичная девушка с короткими темными волосами и зелеными глазами, в мини-юбке и полосатом топике, с подносом в руках. Генри поспешно сдвинул свои вещи в сторону, расплескав при этом суп. Уолтер удивленно уставился на него, но промолчал. В зале было много свободных мест, зачем было подсаживаться с ним и отвлекать от разговора?

-Садись, конечно! – радостно сказал Генри.

-Спасибо! Меня зовут Айлин Галвин, я на первом курсе, буду изучать археологию. А вы?

-Меня зовут Генри Таунсенд, я изучаю искусство и фотографию. Это Уолтер Салливан, он учится на медицинском. Вау, археология! Ты прямо как Индиана Джонс.

-Точно! Мне все это говорят. Хотя я сильно сомневаюсь, что в жизни все так же волнительно. В основном нужно копаться в земле, на жаре или под дождем в каком-нибудь Богом забытом месте. А давно ты занимаешься фотографией? Покажешь пару своих снимков?

-Конечно! Я могу даже устроить тебе фотосессию. Ну, то есть, если ты захочешь.

-С радостью! А твой друг точно не против, что я села здесь, может, я отвлекаю вас?

-Ну что ты, все хорошо.

Уолтер понял, что от него участие в разговоре, по-видимому, не требуется, и, достав из сумки учебник, погрузился в чтение. Остаток обеда пролетел незаметно, Айлин радостно рассказывала о своей семье, родном городе, друзьях. Она не стеснялась, была открытой и дружелюбной. Уолтеру казалось, что они успели узнать о ней за полчаса больше, чем с Генри друг о друге за полгода. Когда Айлин задавала какой-то вопрос Уолтеру, тот отвечал односложно и сдержанно. Генри, казалось, не замечавший этого, пытался перевести разговор на саму Айлин и ее увлечения. Они уже успели договориться вместе провести выходные, когда наконец прозвенел звонок и Айлин, помахав им на прощание, убежала на занятия, Генри взволнованно повернулся к Уолтеру:

-Ты видел, какая девушка? Ничего себе! Красивая, умная и с чувством юмора. Почему она села к нам? Вот это удача! Нужно познакомиться с ней поближе, как думаешь?

Уолтер скептически хмыкнул, покачав головой, но промолчал.

16.

В следующие несколько дней Айлин снова подсаживалась к ним за обедом, и у Уолтера тут же находились дела, которые требовали его немедленного присутствия в другом месте. Генри понимал, что ему сложно общаться с незнакомым человеком, но пока не решался обсудить это. Айлин ему очень понравилась, и он был рад любой возможности остаться наедине.

Однажды Уолтер шел по коридору, когда из-за угла показалась Айлин и радостно помахала ему. Уолтер понял, что не может никуда свернуть, а резко поворачивать назад будет невежливо. Он попытался, поздоровавшись, пройти мимо, но Айлин окликнула его.

-Уолтер, подожди! Мне нужно поговорить с тобой.

Понимая, что на этот раз улизнуть не получится, Уолтер со вздохом обернулся к девушке.

-Уолтер, я тебя обидела чем-то?

-Нет.

-Тогда почему ты избегаешь меня? Я сказала что-то не то? Или я просто тебе не нравлюсь?

-Нет, это не так.

-Тогда почему ты сразу уходишь, когда я подхожу к вам с Генри?

-Мне…сложно общаться с людьми вообще, дело не в тебе.

-Но я видела тебя с Генри! Ты казался совсем другим – спокойным, доверчивым и открытым. Ты смеялся, шутил и совершенно не стеснялся, а когда я рядом, ты в лучшем случае молчишь.

-Я знаю Генри уже давно.

-Он мне рассказывал, как вы познакомились, всего год назад. Вы стали нормально дружить совсем недавно!

-А что еще он обо мне рассказывал?

Айлин огорченно вздохнула и покачала головой:

-Больше ничего. Слушай, он говорил, что к тебе нужен особый подход, и я не хочу вставать между вами…

-Рад это слышать.

-Но ты не можешь запретить ему общаться с другими людьми! Это нечестно. Неужели он не заслуживает быть счастливым?

Уолтер открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то резкое, но передумал и лишь вздохнул:

-Вы двое…делайте, что хотите.

И не дожидаясь ответа Айлин, развернулся и пошел дальше.

17.

Айлин нравилась Генри все больше и больше, и он решил поделиться с другом своими чувствами:

-Уолтер, кажется, я влюбился.

Уолтер, со страхом ожидавший подобного признания, тем не менее, не сразу нашелся, что ответить:

-Я…Поздравляю тебя. Кто это?

-В смысле кто это? Айлин, конечно! Я очень хочу позвать ее на свидание. Она невероятная, потрясающая. Ты так не думаешь?

Уолтер пожал плечами:

-Девушка как девушка.

-Уолтер, что с тобой? С тех пор, как она стала с нами общаться, ты изменился.

-Извини. Я вообще не умею общаться с девушками. В приюте было совсем мало девочек и мы никогда не разговаривали. Так что у меня не было шанса потренироваться. Девушки для меня как существа из другого мира.

-Я понимаю. Но тут дело в чем-то еще. Ты мне завидуешь? Боишься, что это повлияет на нашу дружбу? Если так, тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Я даже Айлин сразу так и сказал – наша дружба с Уолтером очень важна для меня.

-Генри, мне не нравится, что ты вообще рассказываешь Айлин обо мне. 

-Ничего я не рассказываю! Если хочешь знать, мы вообще о тебе не говорим.

-Вот и отлично! 

Разгневанному Уолтеру внезапно показалось, будто мир вокруг и внутри него загорелся, но он быстро взял себя в руки. Он бы в жизни себе не простил, если бы причинил Генри боль. Однако находиться рядом стало невыносимо, и Уолтер поднялся и пошел к выходу.

-Куда ты? – крикнул ему вслед Генри. – Уолтер, вернись! Давай поговорим об этом.

Однако Уолтер уже закрыл за собой дверь.

18.

Оставшись один в своей комнате, Уолтер пытался разобраться в себе. Неужели он и впрямь завидовал Генри? Ведь по идее, он должен был порадоваться за друга, поддержать его и, будь он более опытным в этих делах, дать пару советов. Однако Уолтеру хотелось, чтобы Генри ни с кем не встречался, чтобы все было, как раньше, чтобы Генри проводил время только с ним. Чтобы он не смотрел на Айлин такими влюбленными глазами, не провожал ее взглядом, не смеялся над каждой ее шуткой. 

«Что со мной не так?» - подумал Уолтер.

Его взгляд упал на фотографии, развешанные на стене. Какими счастливыми они выглядели вдвоем, как, казалось ему, давно это было. Уолтер снял один снимок со стены и провел пальцами по гладкой поверхности. И внезапно он понял – он хочет быть на месте Айлин. Чтобы Генри смотрел так на него, Уолтера, и только на него, всегда. Пусть он дружит с Айлин, неважно, только пусть смотрит так по-особенному только на него, касается только его, улыбается только ему.

«О, Боже, помоги мне. Я влюбился в своего лучшего друга»

19.

Рождество Айлин решила отметить со своими родителями. Генри, до сих пор не найдя в себе мужества позвать ее на свидание, был отчасти рад этой передышке в общении. Его мать, живущая теперь совсем одна и соскучившаяся по сыну, настойчиво звала к себе, и Генри согласился, позвав Уолтера с собой. Он все еще чувствовал себя виноватым перед другом и в последнее время старался уделять ему больше внимания и проводить время вместе чаще. Но Уолтер словно был и не рад этому. Он стал еще более задумчивым, чем раньше, и Генри часто ловил на себе его пристальный и немного грустный взгляд. Приглашение он, однако, принял, хотя и с огромным смущением. Он постоянно спрашивал Генри, действительно ли мать хочет видеть его и не помешает ли он своим присутствием. Генри уверял его, что мать наоборот, очень хочет с ним познакомиться, так как «этот человек должен быть действительно особенным, милый, раз вы так быстро и крепко подружились».

За несколько дней до праздника они, собрав вещи и захватив купленные подарки, сели в автобус и направились на юг. Дорога заняла всего пару часов и парни, вставшие рано в этот день, проспали все это время. Мать Генри специально взяла выходной в это день, чтобы встретить гостей. Она долго обнимала и целовала сына и потом так же долго обнимала Уолтера, к огромному смущению последнего. Дома их ждал обильный обед и многочисленные рассказы и новости о друзьях и знакомых семьи. Уолтер поначалу молчал за столом, немного ошарашенный неожиданным для него гостеприимством, но матери Генри вскоре удалось разговорить его. Она поражалась его отличным оценкам, сокрушалась тем, что он так мало ест, и упрашивала погостить подольше. Генри не отставал от нее, рассказывая, какой Уолтер отличный друг, как он усердно учится и какое у него потрясающее чувство юмора, не забывая подкладывать еду в тарелку Уолтеру. Последний чувствовал себя очень смущенным, однако ему не было неприятно такое настойчивое внимание, и он был по-настоящему растроган добротой хозяйки дома. Он понимал, что Генри, скорее всего, рассказал своей матери о его жизни в приюте, но не мог сердиться за это.

Следующие дни они украшали дома, делали последние покупки для рождественского стола и просто гуляли по городу. Уолтер никогда раньше не чувствовал себя настолько счастливым. Генри был с ним почти каждую минуту, и это было и приятно, и мучительно. Уолтер больше всего боялся потерять его и разрушить их дружбу, поэтому пытался изо всех сил сдерживать свои чувства. 

Однажды после завтрака парни затеяли игру в снежки. Мать, вышедшая в это время на порог, с улыбкой наблюдала за ними. Генри пока выигрывал, в основном только лишь потому, что Уолтер не особенно сопротивлялся ему. В конце концов, Генри повалил Уолтера в снег и ликующе вскинул кулак вверх. Уолтер, улыбаясь, смотрел на него с нежностью, борясь с искушением обнять его и повалить рядом. Однако Генри уже вскочил на ноги и побежал к дому:

-Уолтер, поднимайся! Пойдем пить чай.

Тот не спеша встал и встретился взглядом с матерью Генри. Выражение ее лица было сложно понять, но ему удалось уловить нотки понимания и сочувствия.

-Пойдем, милый. – Положив руку ему на плечо, сказала она.

20.

Рождество прошло великолепно. Они пили, ели и даже пели. Уолтеру нравилось чувство дома, уюта и заботы. Они с Генри обнялись снова, когда обменялись подарками и на этот раз Уолтер удержал Генри в своих руках гораздо дольше, вдыхая знакомый запах. Однако слова Генри «Интересно, как там Айлин? Я хочу позвонить ей» словно сломали что-то внутри него и остаток вечера он провел в молчании.

На следующее утро парни вышли погулять по опустевшему городу. На улице было скользко и Генри взял Уолтера под руку. Когда они проходили мимо кафе, дверь открылась и навстречу им вышел парень, немного старше их на вид.

-Генри? Генри Таунсенд? Привет!

-Привет, Джеймс.

-Сто лет тебя не видел. Как ты?

-Все хорошо. Приехал к маме на Рождество. А ты?

-А я приехал к отцу. Ты учишься где-нибудь?

-Ты, в университете Мэна.

-Этот там, где учился Стивен Кинг?

-Точно! А ты где? Что нового?

-А я этим летом закончил учиться. Теперь работаю младшим помощником в банке. И еще…я собираюсь жениться. 

-Поздравляю! Надеюсь, вы будете счастливы.

-Спасибо. А ты? Не представишь меня своему парню?

-Кому? А, нет, что ты, это не мой парень. Это Уолтер Салливан, мой друг.

Уолтер и Джеймс пожали друг другу руки. Джеймс с интересом взглянул на Уолтера, по ничего не сказал.

-Ладно, мне пора идти. Удачи, рад был встретиться.

-Тебе тоже, хорошей свадьбы. Пока.

Джеймс ушел, а Генри объяснил выжидательно смотревшему на него Уолтеру:

-Это Джеймс, был старостой в моей школе. Мы никогда особо не общались, но он всегда хорошо ко мне относился и пресекал попытки издевательств надо мной, если замечал. Ничего себе, он уже женится… 

Словно спохватившись, Генри воскликнул:

-Интересно, почему он решил, что ты мой парень?

Уолтер пожал плечами с безразличным видом, хотя внутри его снедали противоречивые чувства.

…

Праздники пролетели быстро, и пришла пора прощаться. В дорогу мать Генри собрала целую сумку с едой, зимней одеждой и подарками. Они очень тепло попрощались с Уолтером и она взяла с него обещание, что тот обязательно приедет снова. В автобусе было жарко и Уолтера стало быстро клонить ко сну. Он не заметил, как положил голову на плечо Генри и заснул. Последний ничего не сказал и не сделал попытки освободиться, и вскоре тоже погрузился в сон.

21.

После возвращения Генри с огорчением узнал, что Айлин во время каникул нашла себе бойфренда. Им оказался парень из того же университета, но на пару лет старше, по случайности оказавшийся из того же города, что и девушка. Генри проклинал себя за нерешительность и робость, однако ничего сделать уже было нельзя. Он поздравил Айлин и пожелал ей счастья, сетуя на то, что, казалось, все его знакомые нашли себе пару, кроме него. И Уолтера, разумеется.

Последнему Генри не решился сказать о своем огорчении, не желая портить ставшую особенно крепкой в последнее время дружбу. Однако тот, казалось, все понимал без слов – старался не упоминать Айлин, а когда Генри грустил, переводил разговор на что-нибудь веселое. Генри был за это невероятно благодарен. «Как хорошо, что Уолтер понимает меня, даже без слов» - думал он. «Иногда мне кажется, что только он понимает меня по-настоящему».

22.

Дни становились все теплее, предвещая скорое наступление весны, когда однажды Айлин появилась за завтраком с красными глазами. На вопросы Генри она сначала не отвечала, но потом призналась, что они с парнем расстались. Айлин увидела его в кафе с другой девушкой, они держались за руки, а потом стали целоваться. Желая тут же разобраться, Айлин зашла в кафе и попросила объясниться. Парень даже не стал извиняться и сказал, что между ними все кончено. Девушка, сидящая напротив него, была красной, как мак и не решалась даже поднять глаза. Генри предложил встретиться с обидчиком и разобраться по-мужски (к его удивлению, Уолтер поддержал эту идею), но Айлин убедила его, что не стоит тратить время на такое ничтожество. После ухода девушки Генри погрузился в размышления:

-Мне очень жаль, что с ней так плохо поступили. Они не заслуживает такого отношения. Но с другой стороны, у меня наконец появился шанс. Я думаю, что должен набраться храбрости и пригласить ее. Эмм, тебя бесполезно спрашивать, что ты об этом думаешь, так, Уолтер?

Уолтер сделал неопределенный жест рукой:

-Ты знаешь, что бесполезно.

-Тогда я должен попытаться. Может, я еще успею догнать ее! – с этими словами Генри вскочил из-за стола.

-Генри! – Уолтер окликнул его, и в его голосе слышались отчаяние и мольба.

Генри обернулся, ожидая, что скажет друг. Выглядел он при этом окрыленным, глаза горели надеждой. И у Уолтера не хватило сил сказать ничего, кроме:

-Удачи.

…

Весь день Генри пытался встретить Айлин, и ему удалось это лишь перед ужином. Он спросил, как девушка себя чувствует и не передумала ли она насчет того, чтобы разобраться с бывшим. Когда Айлин ответила, что все в порядке, Генри понял, что нет больше смысла откладывать:

-Айлин, ты не хочешь пойти со мной в субботу в кино?

-Ну да, я думала, мы пойдем вместе.

-Нет, я имел в виду только нас с тобой.

-А что случилось с Уолтером, он не пойдет?

-Я, наверное, неправильно выразился…Ты хочешь пойти со мной, ну, знаешь, на свидание?

Айлин, приоткрыв рот от удивления, уставилась на него, не в силах сказать ни слова от удивления. Генри продолжил:

-Я подумал, ну, может, ты хотела бы встречаться со мной?

-Генри, ты замечательный, но…

-Я понимаю, ты только что рассталась с парнем. – Перебил ее Генри. – И я не хочу давить на тебя. Я буду ждать, сколько нужно. Просто, я хотел, чтобы ты знала, что ты мне очень нравишься…

-Генри, ты мне тоже очень нравишься… как друг. – Айлин положила руку на плечо Генри и слегка погладила. – Только я не тот человек, кого ты должен звать на свидание. Мы не созданы для того, чтобы быть вместе.

Генри опустил голову, стараясь скрыть свое огорчение и боль:

-Я никому не нужен, Айлин. Меня никто никогда не полюбит.

-О, ты ошибаешься, Генри. Поверь мне, я точно это знаю. 

23.

Вечером того же дня Генри остался в своей комнате, желая побыть один. Он не мог перестать думать о словах Айлин. «Неужели кто-то и впрямь может полюбить меня? Но кто? Такие, как я, не нравятся никому.» Стук в дверь вывел его из задумчивости. Он колебался некоторое время, открывать или нет, но потом пересилил себя. На пороге стоял Уолтер, который все понял, едва увидев Генри. Его обуяли противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, он был рад, что Генри не стал встречаться с Айлин, но с другой, видеть друга таким несчастным и разбитым было больно. Он молча развел руки и Генри шагнул в его объятья. Они молча постояли некоторое время. Потом Уолтер тихо спросил:

-Что она сказала?

-Она сказала «нет». Сказала, что мы не созданы друг для друга, и я не ее должен звать на свидание. До сих пор не могу понять, что она имела в виду.

Уолтер в глубине души поблагодарил Айлин, пообещав себе, что отныне будет относиться к ней лучше. Расстроенный Генри сел на кровать и поднял на него глаза:

-Что мне теперь делать? Единственная девушка, которая заговорила со мной сама, и та отказала. Если я буду ждать еще одного такого случая, пройдут годы. Если бы найти кого-нибудь, с кем было бы так же комфортно, как..как с тобой!

Уолтер смотрел на него во все глаза и Генри поспешил продолжить мысль:

-Ну а что? Посуди сам. С тобой я могу говорить о чем угодно, ты не смеешься и не издеваешься надо мной, мы все время смеемся вместе. А, и еще – моя мама просто обожает тебя! У тебя нет случайно сестры-близнеца? 

Уолтер не знал, смеяться ему или плакать, поэтому он отвернулся к стене. Взгляд его упал на их с Генри совместные фото, и он понял, что если не уйдет немедленно, то наделает глупостей.

-Генри, прости, мне нужно идти. Я совсем забыл, у меня завтра семинар. – Глухо проговорил Уолтер и вылетел из комнаты.

…

В аудитории было тихо, душно и студенты изо всех сил боролись со сном. Генри однако, погруженный в свои мысли, был удивительно бодр. После внезапного ухода Уолтера вчера он не мог перестать думать, как было бы хорошо, если бы у того была сестра, похожая на него. Выведенный из задумчивости голосом профессора, Генри услышал:

\- …не приходит нам в голову. Эти люди рядом, и, как и в романе Джейн Остин, мы поначалу принимаем наше отношение к ним за что-то совершенно иное. 

Генри заинтересованно поднял голову и продолжил слушать.

\- Но потом наступает момент, и наши глаза словно открываются. Они становятся чем-то большим для нас, чем-то сокровенным.

Генри полностью выпрямился и старался не пропустить ни одного слова. Профессор говорил о любви. «Может», подумал Генри, «я узнаю, как завоевать Айлин».

\- Представьте себе человека, с которым вам хорошо всегда, который может найти к вам подход, к которому вы пойдете, что бы у вас ни случилось, хорошее или плохое. Вам нравится разговаривать друг с другом, но вам комфортно и молчать, вы делаете друг друга лучше и ваши души словно тянутся друг к другу, как цветы к солнцу.

Да, Генри знал, о чем говорит профессор. Он чувствовал все это, и не раз. 

-И кто же эти люди? – выкрикнул кто-то.

-Это те, в кого мы влюблены.

Генри казалось, что он перестал дышать. Потому что он думал не об Айлин. Он думал об Уолтере. Но почему? Он…любит Уолтера? Не только как друга? Он попытался представить их вместе и, к огромному удивлению, не испытал ни шока, ни отвращения. Это казалось…правильным. «Но мне никогда не нравились парни…Что же теперь делать?»

При следующей встрече Генри боялся посмотреть Уолтеру в глаза, потому что ему казалось, что тот сразу догадается о его чувствах, как только увидит его лицо. Больше всего на свете он дорожил их дружбой и больше всего боялся ее потерять. Он и представить не мог, чтобы Уолтер чувствовал что-либо подобное к нему. И Генри решил молчать и не показывать виду. «Пусть все будет, как раньше. По крайней мере, он рядом со мной».

24.

Учебный год подходил к концу. К удивлению Генри, Уолтер стал гораздо больше общаться с Айлин. Им двоим удалось стать хорошими друзьями и Генри начал было ревновать, но оба, по отдельности, видя как он уязвлен и растерян, уверили его, что кроме дружеских чувств ничего друг к другу не испытывают. Генри часто замечал, что Айлин смотрела на них с Уолтером, но было непонятно, о чем она думает, и она никогда ничего не говорила. Летом Генри предложил куда-нибудь поехать отдохнуть на пару дней. Уолтер не хотел тратить деньги и был намерен на следующий же день после последнего экзамена снова пойти работать в больницу, но Генри удалось его уговорить, сказав, что поездка будет подарком на день рождения и он заплатит за гостиницу и билеты на автобус. Айлин тоже было предложено присоединиться к ним, но она тут же отказалась, объяснив это тем, что ей нужно повидать семью. Наконец экзамены были сданы, вещи упакованы и путешествие началось.

Парни решили поехать в Сайлент Хилл. Во-первых, ехать было недалеко, во-вторых, цены в городе были весьма приемлемые, и наконец, Уолтер надеялся, что сумеет избавиться от неприятных воспоминаний, если посетит это место с Генри, и город будет вызывать у него иные, гораздо более приятные, ассоциации.

После приезда они остановились в небольшом мотеле, и сразу же пошли к озеру. Погода выдалась на редкость солнечной и теплой. На тебе было ни облачка и, усевшись на берегу, парни молча грелись в лучах летнего солнца. Уолтер любовался Генри из-под полуприкрытых век. Казалось, что он светился изнутри - красивый, спокойный и безмятежный. Его рука лежала рядом и, поддавшись искушению, Уолтер потянулся и прикоснулся к его пальцам своими. Генри, казалось, не заметил этого сначала. Он застыл, будучи уверенным в том, что Уолтер вскоре уберет руку, но тот продолжал нежно и робко поглаживать его кожу, и Генри поднял на него глаза. Уолтер замер, не зная, какой реакции ожидать, и тогда Генри опустил глаза и осторожно переплел их пальцы. Сердце Уолтера забилось часто и сильно. Он не мог поверить своему счастью – Генри не оттолкнул его, не накричал, не посмеялся. Уолтер сел и пододвинулся ближе к Генри. Тот тоже придвинулся, лицо его было серьезным и обеспокоенным.

-Уолтер… – Начал он.

Уолтер больше не мог терпеть. Ему казалось, что он сейчас взорвется.

-Генри, я люблю тебя.

Генри потерял дар речи и продолжал смотреть на него. Наконец, он спросил:

-Это правда?

Уолтер молча кивнул. Он совершенно не знал, что делать дальше, поэтому продолжил:

-Ты мне нравишься уже давно. Я боялся признаться тебе, я не хотел разрушить нашу дружбу. Если я не нравлюсь тебе…

-Нет. – Перебил его Генри.

-Нет? – Уолтеру казалось, что ему воткнули нож в горло.

-Нет, я не это имел в виду! – поспешно сказал Генри. Он закрыл лицо руками и медленно проговорил. – Боже, Уолтер, ты мне тоже так нравишься, так сильно, и я тоже боялся все испортить. Я и мечтать не мог, что…

-Так значит… - Все еще не веря, проговорил Уолтер.

-Да. Я тоже тебя люблю. Очень сильно.

Уолтер облегченно рассмеялся, потом поднял руку и аккуратно провел по щеке Генри. Тот замер, наслаждаясь прикосновением, и тоже поднял руку, запуская пальцы в густые светлые волосы сидящего напротив парня. Некоторое время они молча касались друг друга, потом Генри слегка наклонился вперед. Уолтер, мгновенно поняв его намерение, повторил движение. Поцелуй вышел аккуратным и нежным. Он был неумелым, он был недолгим, он был идеальным.

-Я хотел еще кое-что тебе сказать. Точнее, спросить... – Начал Генри.

-Да, я буду с тобой встречаться. Я всегда буду рядом.

И они, улыбаясь от переполнявшего их счастья, поцеловались снова.

25.  
Генри и Уолтер прекрасно провели остаток своего небольшого отпуска. Они наслаждались солнечной погодой, столь редкой для туманного городка. Но больше всего они радовались, что больше не нужно скрывать свои чувства друг от друга и можно наконец-то просто быть счастливыми. Было еще больше поцелуев, робких признаний и объятий.   
Уолтеру казалось, что за последние два года он стал совершенно другим человеком – он больше не чувствовал постоянную злость и страх по отношению к окружающему миру. Конечно, он понимал, что не все такие же, как Генри, или Айлин, но он дал себе обещание, что больше не позволит никому обижать себя или причинять боль. Однако он не мог не думать, что будет дальше. Он был абсолютно уверен, что их с Генри дружбу не разрушит ничто. Но что, если они расстанутся? Смогут ли они быть друзьями после этого? Для обоих эти отношения – первые и Уолтер очень боялся сделать что-нибудь не так.  
Начало нового учебного года наступило, как всегда, слишком скоро. Парни были очень рады снова увидеть Айлин и услышать рассказ о ее каникулах. Девушка сразу же заметила изменения, произошедшие в их отношениях, и принялась обнимать и поздравлять обоих.  
-Я знала, знала, что так и будет! Наконец-то! Долго же вы думали.  
-Как я мог знать, что это взаимно? – Пробормотал Генри. – Тем более…мне раньше никогда не нравились парни…в таком смысле.  
Генри смущенно взглянул на Уолтера и опустил глаза. Обсуждать свои отношения с кем-то было странно. Они и с Уолтером мало говорили на эту тему, предпочитая молча ценить то, что у них было.  
Прозвеневший звонок вывел Генри из задумчивости, и он отправился на лекцию. Уолтер и Айлин, у которых было свободное утро, остались одни. Айлин некоторое время молча изучала лицо друга, потом сказала:  
-Выкладывай.  
Уолтер непонимающе уставился на нее.  
-Ну давай. Я же вижу, что тебя что-то гложет. Обещаю, я не буду смеяться или осуждать. Это по поводу Генри? – Внезапно Айлин вскрикнула и зажала рот ладонью. – Ты что, не любишь его на самом деле?  
-Не говори глупостей! – Резко оборвал ее Уолтер. Мгновенно пожалев о своей вспышке, он намного мягче продолжил. – Прости, пожалуйста. Просто…как тебе такое в голову пришло? Генри – самое важное, что у меня есть в жизни. И я так боюсь его потерять…Я всегда мечтал, чтобы у меня был кто-то, и вот наконец у меня появился друг. Потом мы стали встречаться, и я опять переживаю и не могу расслабиться. Что со мной не так?  
Айлин села поближе и обняла парня за плечи.  
-Послушай, иногда волноваться – это нормально. Но, уверяю тебя, переживать совершенно не из-за чего.  
-Но вдруг мы расстанемся? Я не хочу уничтожить нашу дружбу.  
-Уолтер, в этом мире нет ничего, что разрушит ваши отношения. Я поняла сразу, что вы созданы друг для друга, когда впервые увидела вас вместе. Просто расслабься и наслаждайся, хорошо?  
Уолтер благодарно улыбнулся и пожал Айлин руку.  
-Спасибо, ты…хороший друг.  
26.  
Учебный год был очень насыщенным. Генри выбрали на роль редактора факультетской газеты, которая выходила ежемесячно. В основном он писал статьи о выставках, делился впечатлением о прочитанных книгах и публиковал свои фото. Уолтер попал в группу студентов, работающих над новым проектом. Профессора его факультета считали его одним из самых талантливых студентов, так что за рекомендации для будущей работы можно было не волноваться.   
Несмотря на загруженность учебой и дополнительной работой, парни всегда находили время друг для друга. Однажды Генри спросил, чем их свидания отличаются от того, как они проводили время вместе раньше, на что Уолтер с усмешкой ответил, что раньше они не целовались и не держались за руки. Действительно, это было новым для обоих. Уолтер обожал класть голову на колени Генри, который нежно перебирал его длинные волосы. Самому Генри нравилось прижиматься спиной к груди своего парня, когда они смотрели кино. Им были приятны поцелуи в шею и ключицы, особенно чувствительные места у обоих. И, конечно, было просто восхитительно лежать в обнимку, тихо беседуя обо всем и ни о чем. Пару раз они так засыпали, и пробуждение от поцелуев и ласковых прикосновений друг друга было просто волшебным.  
Перед Рождеством Айлин начала встречаться с парнем. Он был из богатой семьи, хорошо воспитан и девушке не терпелось представить его друзьям. Она предложила сходить на двойное свидание и те, поколебавшись, согласились. Ресторан, который выбрал парень Айлин, Винсент, был немного претенциозным и трое друзей сразу почувствовали себя некомфортно. Однако парня, казалось, ничего не смущало. Он спросил, обращаясь к Генри:  
-Так что, твоя девушка не пришла, и ты решил позвать друга?  
Генри, нахмурившись, посмотрел на него, потом ответил:  
-Нет, с чего ты взял?  
-Тогда это твоя девушка не пришла? – Снова обратился, на этот раз к Уолтеру, Винсент. Увидев его пораженное лицо, он повернулся к Айлин. – Ты же говорила, что придет еще одна пара, твои друзья.  
Айлин, красная и смущенная, замялась и, наконец, сказала:  
-Они и есть пара! У тебя что, какие-то проблемы с этим?   
-Ну и ну! – Шокированно выдохнул Винсент. – Так вы, парни, педики, что ли? Ничего себе! В жизни не встречал ни одного. А на вид обычные такие парни, я бы никогда не подумал…  
-Замолчи немедленно! – Закричала на него Айлин и люди, сидящие в ресторане, обернулись на ее голос. – Какое ты имеешь право осуждать других людей? Они могут встречаться, с кем хотят!  
-Они могут, конечно. Но тебе не кажется, что это…ненормально? Разве они смогут пожениться или завести детей? Это совершенно противоестественно. Как они вообще занимаются сексом?  
Айлин задохнулась от возмущения и вскочила из-за стола:  
-Генри, Уолтер, идем отсюда. Как я жалею, что связалась с этим ничтожеством! – И она, взяв стакан с вином, выплеснула его парню в лицо и, резко развернувшись, направилась к выходу. Генри и Уолтер молча последовали за ней.   
Выйдя из ресторана, они направились к кампусу. Настроение у всех было испорчено, Айлин кипела от негодования:  
-Как же я сразу не увидела, что он за человек? Вроде такой воспитанный и вежливый? Как можно в наше время быть гомофобом?   
Уолтер попытался утешить ее, но безуспешно. Он был очень подавлен и задумчив.   
-Айлин, а тебя не смущает, что мы…ну…мы оба парни и встречаемся?  
-Нет, конечно! Самое главное, что вы счастливы вместе. И это единственное, что должно волновать кого-либо. – Девушка пошла посередине, обняв друзей за плечи. – Всегда будут люди, у которых собственный взгляд на то, что вы должны делать со своей жизнью. Но слушать их не стоит - только вы знаете, что хорошо для вас, а что нет. И…вы можете пожениться, если захотите, и завести детей.   
Генри и Уолтер переглянулись и впервые за вечер улыбнулись друг другу.  
-Да, все это было бы очень здорово.  
27.  
Летом друзья решили устроить себе полноценный отдых, учитывая то, что для парней это были последние длинные каникулы. Следующий учебный год должен стать последним, и нужно было задуматься о будущем, но пока они решили арендовать машину и попутешествовать по штату, останавливаясь там, где им захочется. Генри отснял полдюжины пленок, запечатлев множество милых и забавных моментов. После возвращения в университет все трое начали готовиться к учебе.   
Отношения Генри и Уолтера были безоблачными и двигались гладко. Они совсем не ругались и очень редко спорили. Генри по натуре был тихим и неконфликтным, а Уолтер, более импульсивный, хоть и мог вспылить иногда, но отходил очень быстро и никогда не срывался на возлюбленном. Помимо поцелуев и объятий, Генри, конечно, хотелось чего-то большего, однако он не решался сказать об этом. Он не знал, как отреагирует Уолтер и не хотел подталкивать его.  
Как-то вечером парни готовились к учебе в комнате Генри. За окном падал снег, но в кровати было тепло и уютно. Через несколько часов после изучения конспектов и учебников Генри застонал и уткнулся головой в подушку:  
-Я больше не могу! Моя голова уже раскалывается.   
Уолтер ободряюще погладил его по спине и сказал:  
-Давай, солнце, у тебя все получится. Отдохни немного и снова принимайся за дело.  
-Тебе легко говорить! У тебя память как у компьютера, и ты лучший студент на курсе. У тебя все так легко получается.  
-Так только кажется.  
Генри зевнул и лег на спину. Через несколько минут он начал рассеянно поглаживать своего парня – руки, плечи, ноги, живот, бедра. Уолтер прикрыл глаза и тихо, довольно вздохнул. Он так сильно хотел Генри, почти так же сильно, как боялся признаться ему в этом. Генри продолжал нежно трогать его, когда случайно коснулся паха, и оба замерли. Уолтер был твердым, и Генри не мог не почувствовать этого.  
-Прости, пожалуйста. – Быстро пробормотал Генри. – Я случайно.  
Сделав пару глубоких вдохов, Уолтер покраснел и смущенно попросил:  
-Генри, прикоснись ко мне еще раз, пожалуйста.  
Генри быстро сел и посмотрел на своего парня. Потом резко прижался к нему и поцеловал, отчаянно и голодно. Уолтер обхватил его и со всей страстью ответил на поцелуй. Через пару минут, отдышавшись, они снова обнялись, на этот раз медленнее и нежнее, и Генри сказал:  
-Ляг на спину, хорошо?  
Уолтер подчинился, неуверенно и немного нервно улыбнувшись.  
-Не бойся, я не сделаю тебе больно. – Заверил его Генри. – Если тебе что-то не понравится, просто скажи мне хорошо?  
Уолтер кивнул, выглядя более расслабленным. Генри снова поцеловал его, на этот раз с языком, потом прижался губами к подбородку, шее, груди. Уолтер глубоко дышал, пытаясь сдержать свои эмоции. Его переполняли любовь и нежность, и он прошептал:  
-Любимый, любимый мой Генри…  
Тот поднял голову, ласково улыбнулся и, задрав футболку на своем парне, принялся покрывать поцелуями его грудь и живот. Дойдя до пояса джинсов, Генри нерешительно посмотрел на Уолтера, однако тот ободряюще улыбнулся и слегка кивнул. Генри расстегнул молнию и, слегка приспустив брюки, осторожно положил руку на выпирающий бугорок, не зная, что делать дальше. Уолтер положил свою ладонь сверху на его руку и слегка сжал. Генри принялся медленно поглаживать его через ткань, и Уолтер тихо застонал. Парни снова принялись целоваться и гладить друг друга.  
-Генри, пожалуйста, быстрее. – Наконец попросил Уолтер.  
Генри, полностью осмелев, ускорил свои движения и вскоре Уолтер, судорожно вздохнув, замер. Его парень, закусив губу, ждал, гадая, не перестарался ли он. Наконец Уолтер, открыв глаза, сказал:  
-Иди ко мне.  
Генри, облегченно выдохнув, лег рядом. Парни снова начала целоваться, пока Уолтер, нехотя оторвавшись от губ Генри, не прошептал, хитро прищурившись:  
-А теперь твоя очередь.  
…  
На следующее утро оба выглядели необычно - Уолтер мечтательно улыбался, а Генри был невероятно довольным. Поскольку каждый раз, когда их взгляды встречались, они оба краснели и опускали глаза, Айлин сразу поняла, что случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее.   
-Ребята, что с вами? Вы выглядите как-то…странно.  
-С чего ты взяла, все хорошо.  
-Ничего не случилось. – Наперебой стали убеждать ее парни.  
Айлин некоторое время внимательно изучала их, прищурив глаза, потом радостно воскликнула:  
-О, нет! Неужели? Наконец-то вы сделали это?  
-Сделали что?  
-О чем ты говоришь?  
-Даже не пытайтесь отпираться! Я все вижу по вашим довольным лицам. У вас был секс! Ну и как это? Вам понравилось?  
Парни переглянулись и, вздохнув, Генри сказал:  
-Эмм, все было хорошо. Но это не то, что ты думаешь! – Поспешно добавил он, видя, что девушка принялась хлопать в ладоши. – Мы просто…  
-Мы просто не обязаны рассказывать тебе, что произошло. – Перебил его Уолтер.  
-Ребята, я так рада! – Принялась обнимать их Айлин. – Наконец-то!  
Оба пытались протестовать, но это уже не имело значения. Они понимали, что готовы к чему-то большему и хотели двигаться дальше вместе.  
28.  
В дальнейшем парни стали все чаще заниматься «этим», как она оба это называли. Совместная учеба стала в разы приятней, когда в перерывах они могли прикасаться друг к другу в самых интимных местах. По вечерам стало гораздо труднее прощаться и расходиться по своим комнатам. Поэтому они стали проводить почти каждую ночь вместе, хотя заснуть становилась все сложнее из-за растущего желания обоих.  
Как-то раз парни, вдоволь нацеловавшись, лежали в постели. В комнате был полумрак, свет исходил только от маленькой лампы, стоящей на тумбочке. Они уже мастурбировали друг другу и кончили, но обоим хотелось чего-то еще. Конечно, к настоящему проникновению они готовы не были, но понимали, что без еще одной разрядки заснуть не получится. Наконец Генри, набравшись смелости, откинул одеяло и осторожно положил руку на член своего парня. Уолтер нежно погладил его по руке.  
-Можно я кое-что попробую? – Спросил его Генри.  
-Конечно, делай, что хочешь.  
Генри наклонился и осторожно прикоснулся губами к члену. Уолтер вздрогнул и резко сел.  
-Тебе не понравилось? – Разочарованно спросил Генри.  
-Очень понравилось, просто было…неожиданно. Эээм, можешь сделать так еще раз?  
Генри, мгновенно приободрившись, снова склонился и медленно провел языком по всей длине. Уолтер застонал в голос и поспешно прижал руку ко рту. Генри улыбнулся:  
-Не сдерживайся. Мне важно знать, что тебе хорошо.  
Уолтер кивнул, не отнимая руку ото рта. Генри принялся водить языком по члену. Он иногда думал, каково будет делать что-то подобное, но не мог и представить, что ему понравится. Он боялся, что будет противно и неприятно, но ничего подобного – это был Уолтер, его возлюбленный, самый важный и дорогой человек в его жизни, и Генри нравилось доставлять ему удовольствие. Через пару минут Генри наконец осмелился и взял кончик члена в рот. Уолтер снова вздрогнул, но не сделал попыток освободиться. Генри начал неторопливо посасывать, каждый раз стараясь взять все глубже в рот. Вскоре Уолтер положил руку ему на плечо и прошептал:  
-Генри, хватит. Хватит, я сейчас…  
Генри успел вытащить как раз вовремя. Уолтер кончил, тихо застонав. Генри сел на пятки и аккуратно вытер рот, выглядя внезапно тихим и уязвимым. Уолтер, немного придя в себя, обнял Генри и потянул его на себя. Они легли рядом, обнявшись.  
-Поверить не могу, что мы действительно делал мне минет.  
-Почему не можешь? – Нахмурился Генри.  
-Просто это было так…хорошо. И неожиданно. Тебе не было противно?  
Генри помотал головой.  
-А что ты при этом почувствовал?  
-Можешь сам попробовать, если хочешь! – Внезапно вспылил Генри.  
-Хорошо. – Легко согласился Уолтер и, быстро сняв со своего парня одежду, принялся за дело.  
29.  
-Мы должны пойти на вечеринку! – Объявила Айлин.  
Экзамены были позади, осталось только вручение дипломов, и можно было в полной мере насладиться жизнью. Уолтер окончил университет с отличием и подал документы на дальнейшее обучение в Портленде. Генри пока не знал, что ему делать дальше, но не мог даже и думать о том, чтобы жить где-то в другом месте, отдельно от своего парня, и его глодали мысли о будущем. Поэтому Айлин настаивала на том, чтобы пойти куда-нибудь и расслабиться. Она начала встречаться с парнем из своей группы, которому давно нравилась, и наконец-то ее личная жизнь наладилась. Друг ее парня устраивал вечеринку и благодаря Айлин Генри и Уолтер тоже были приглашены. Несмотря на то, что им обоим было не очень комфортно в большой компании, они решили пойти, в основном, чтобы угодить Айлин, которая постоянно сокрушалась, как ей будет одиноко одной, когда они уедут, и они обязаны принять приглашение.   
Взяв по коктейлю, в основном для того, чтобы избежать назойливых вопросов, почему они не пьют, парни устроились в углу. В середине комнаты несколько человек уже начали танцевать, среди них и Айлин со своим парнем.  
-Я так рад, что наконец она нашла хорошего человека, достойного ее. – Сказал Генри.  
-Да, она заслуживает счастья. Она всегда относилась к нам по-доброму, и я очень хочу, чтобы она была счастлива. – Ответил Уолтер. Немного помолчав, он сменил тему. – Ты поедешь со мной в Портленд?  
-Конечно! А ты не хочешь, чтобы я ехал?  
-Разумеется, хочу. Просто…мне неприятна мысль о том, что я тебя заставляю.  
-Ты меня не заставляешь. В большом городе будет больше возможностей устроиться на работу.  
-Ты прав. К тому же учеба будет только вечером, а днем я буду работать, и на первое время нам должно хватить этих денег на двоих.  
-Спасибо. – Генри положил ему голову на плечо и слегка потерся носом о его шею. Заиграла медленная музыка, танцующие разбились на пары и стали медленно покачиваться в такт.  
-Пойдем. – Уолтер встал и протянул руку Генри.  
-Куда? Ты хочешь потанцевать? Я не умею.   
-Я тоже не умею.  
-Над нами будут смеяться.  
-Ну и пусть. Ты больше никогда не увидишь этих людей. К тому же, я хочу, чтобы мой первый раз был с тобой.  
Генри бросил на него красноречивый взгляд и взял его за руку. Они, крепко прижавшись друг к другу, стали танцевать. Внезапно ему стало спокойно – они наконец закончили учебу, впереди была взрослая жизнь и неопределенность, но также и масса возможностей, и, самое главное, они нашли друг друга в этом большом мире и были счастливы. Песня закончилась, и парни нехотя разомкнули объятья. Уолтер, немного замявшись, подошел к Айлин и сказал:  
-Спасибо за приглашение, было очень здорово, но мы должны идти.  
-Куда? Вечер только начался! Вы что, идете спать?  
-Да, мы будем спать. – Твердо ответил Уолтер.  
-Но… - Начала Айлин, но потом ее лицо озарилось пониманием, и она хитро подмигнула. – А, все ясно. Что ж, желаю повеселиться. А у вас есть всё…для сна?  
-Конечно. Тебе тоже хорошо отдохнуть. – Уолтер развернулся и направился к Генри, растерянно стоящему посреди комнаты. – Пошли, солнце.  
-Разве тебе здесь не нравится? Мы можем еще потанцевать.  
-Пойдем ко мне. Мы потанцуем там, одни.  
Генри был удивлен, но решил не спорить. Они молча дошли до комнаты Уолтера, и он закрыл за ними дверь на ключ.   
-Ты меня убьешь? Имей в виду, Айлин знает, где я. – Попытался пошутить Генри.  
-Да, конечно. – Рассеянно ответил Уолтер. Он заметно нервничал, и это не укрылось от взгляда Генри.  
-Все хорошо, любимый?  
-Да, все хорошо. – Уолтер поцеловал его, сначала нежно, но постепенно поцелуй становился все более пылким и жадным. Слегка задыхаясь, они наконец оторвались друг от друга.  
-Генри, я хочу тебя.  
-Я тоже тебя хочу, Уолли. – Прошептал в ответ Генри, прижавшись губами к шее Уолтера.  
-Тогда…займись со мной любовью.  
Генри сделал шаг назад и внимательно всмотрелся в лицо своего парня.  
-Ты серьезно? Ты имеешь в виду…эммм, с проникновением?  
-Да, я хочу, чтобы ты был внутри меня.  
-О, вот как. – Пробормотал Генри, залившись краской. – Ты очень конкретен в своих желаниях… А у тебя есть…?  
-Да, презервативы и смазка есть.   
-Ты хорошо подготовился. – Нервно усмехнулся Генри.  
-Если ты не хочешь, все в порядке. Нам некуда торопиться. – Заверил его Уолтер.  
-Нет, я хочу. – Немного подумав, Генри добавил уже тверже. – Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью.  
-Тогда иди сюда, солнце. Будем танцевать наш собственный танец.  
30.  
Ветер гнал желтые листья по тротуару. Уолтер и Генри, взявшись за руки, медленно шли домой. У Уолтера закончилась смена в госпитале - оставалась еще пара часов до учебы, и он решил встретить своего парня с работы. Тот устроился работать в местную галерею искусств и был невероятно рад такой удаче. Он надеялся, что однажды ему удастся организовать выставку собственных работ. На шее у него висела камера – он планировал сделать пару снимков кленовой аллеи недалеко от квартиры, которую они снимали. В одном из темных переулков между домами они увидели бездомного, и Уолтер сбавил шаг. Подойдя к мужчине, он наклонился и спросил:  
-У вас все хорошо, не нужна помощь?  
Мужчина поднял голову, потом резко вскочил на ноги и сделал пару шагов по направлению к Уолтеру. В руке у него блеснуло лезвие ножа, которым он сделал несколько ударов, но промахнулся. Уолтер, застигнутый врасплох, едва успел увернуться. Мужчина продолжал наступать. Очевидно, он не заметил Генри, стоящего в тени. Тот не знал, что делать. Такого никогда не случалось с ним раньше. Он попытался оттащить мужчину за полы плаща, но тот развернулся и ударил его в лицо. Генри упал, и Уолтер кинулся ему на помощь. Мужчина снова бросился на них. Уолтер уклонился и толкнул его, пытаясь выиграть время для Генри.  
-Беги!  
-Еще чего! – Вытирая кровь, текущую из носа, ответил Генри. Если бы он мог чем-то оглушить мужчину… Тут он подумал про камеру – она довольно тяжелая и ее осколки могут больно порезать кожу. Поддавшись порыву, он кинулся на мужчину, который уже занес руку с ножом, и со всей силы обрушил камеру ему на голову. Удар пришелся по виску и, покачнувшись, мужчина повалился на землю. Уолтер кинулся к Генри:  
-Ты в порядке? Дай мне посмотреть, что у тебя с носом.  
-Все нормально. Ты как?  
-Все хорошо. Присядь здесь, я сбегаю к автомату и вызову полицию.  
Генри без лишних споров устало опустился на перевернутую коробку. Он печально смотрел на остатки своей камеры. Больше четырех лет она служила ему верой и правдой, сколько замечательных снимков он сделал с ее помощью, в некоторой степени благодаря ей он познакомился с Уолтером. Генри задумался. Уолтер был для него важнее всего. Он бы пожертвовал всем, чтобы спасти его жизнь. И, конечно, он готов был снова разбить свою камеру ради него. Генри вздохнул, и устало откинулся на стену.  
…  
Придя домой после работы, Генри сразу заметил, что Уолтер что-то задумал. Он был необычайно оживлен, хотя и заметно нервничал. Наконец, после долгих расспросов и уговоров, Генри удалось выудить из него правду.  
-У меня для тебя…кое-что есть.  
Генри понимающе улыбнулся, подумав про новую камеру. Уолтер тоже горевал о ее потере, понимая, чем Генри пришлось пожертвовать. Однако коробочка, которую вытащил из кармана Уолтер, оказалась совсем маленькой и камера в нее точно бы не поместилась. «Может, это часы?» - подумал Генри. Однако из-за часов его парень вряд ли бы стал так волноваться… Уолтер открыл коробочку, и у Генри перехватило дыхание - на бархатной подушечке лежало обручальное кольцо. Уолтер, не отрывая взгляд, медленно встал на одно колено:  
-Генри Таунсенд, ты станешь моим мужем?  
Генри бросился к Уолтеру и сжал его в объятьях. Он не мог сдержать слезы.  
-Конечно, я буду твоим мужем! Я так тебя люблю, ты самый лучший!  
Уолтер, довольно улыбаясь, поднялся на ноги и осторожно одел кольцо на безымянный палец своего теперь уже жениха. Они нежно поцеловались, и Генри подумал, что ему не нужна камера, чтобы запечатлеть некоторые моменты – они навсегда останутся в его сердце.


End file.
